


【麦源】绛祭

by GaiaHades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaHades/pseuds/GaiaHades
Summary: 一辆画风突变的口味清奇的车 几句话r76一点点源氏黑化暗示





	【麦源】绛祭

绛祭

这家伙长得还不错——这是麦克雷第一次见到源氏的想法。  
彼时他敬爱的长官——Gabriel Reyes还没有变白，也没那么混蛋。成立暗影守望不是因为他和Morrison意见相左，只是因为——怎么说来着——阳光下事物必有影子，而他们是那个象征正义，象征怜悯，象征和平的守望先锋的影子罢了。  
但这里的一切都让他糟心，总是肮脏一些的任务，说话怪兮兮的同伴——这对麦克雷来说本是家常便饭，但在经历了那一段英雄岁月后，他总要更奢望点什么。  
然后，背着武士刀，几乎失去一切的源氏出现在他的宿舍门口。  
这个人脾气真糟糕——这是麦克雷对源氏的第二印象。  
他大概五十次的问好得到不过一声嗯或是更烂的沉默，还有二十多次他给这位室友带来啤酒对面连谢谢都没有，以及上百次模拟训练时他被源氏弹回闪光弹了。我们二十五岁的麦克雷的人生里有过极致的黑暗，有过极致的奉献，还有从未消逝的不羁之外，多了一个让他咬牙切齿却又哭笑不得的室友。  
他值得我交托后背。  
在两人十几次合作出任务之后，麦克这样想。太多次子弹向他冲来，是源氏替他格挡，太多次后背相抵生命相付，他早已习惯那一半冰冷一半火热的躯体。  
有时，他看着那独自行走的忍者，会有同行的欲望。就像有时他看到盘坐于地闭眼冥思的少年，他会想知道那双赤红的双眼还可以涌现多少情绪。  
可他再也不能了。五湖大坝的爆炸将他们每个人的未来都撕裂开无尽大的口子，涌进的只有黑暗。  
然而当麦克雷背负背叛，背负Gabriel那种让他心疼的目光毅然离开去重组的守望先锋时，  
他知道他可以重新拥抱光明。  
已经33岁的青年却更加温顺，麦克雷想起自己对他的第一印象。  
是啊，他长得真不赖。  
他忽然理解了自己的师傅每次与Morrison争吵后的叹息与每一次望向那个人背影时眼底的柔和。他更明白，他要再向前一步，更进一步，去拥抱他的幸福。  
现在，他终于知道那双已不再赤红的眼睛里可以展露出多少情绪。  
每一次亲吻时他的无措惊慌，每一次恶作剧时的无奈，每一次遇到敌人时的坚决，每一次望向他时的柔软。  
以及每一次喘息时，泛着红红的泪痕时的动人。  
与源氏做爱是他终生不会忘记的，带到死后也无妨。  
他可以不用像和那些女人一样小心翼翼，可以在冰冷的金属中体味更深一层的柔软，他们都是残缺的有机体，靠着那些人造的机器才完整，于是他们的交合那么讽刺却自然。  
青年不喜欢出声，于是麦克雷会用各种手段让他呻吟，或放荡，或难耐，或舒服，或渴求，看那褪去红色的绿色眸子染上水雾，成了麦克雷的逃不掉的胜过伸张正义的瘾。  
又一次，他摸着身下人的坚硬的机体，试图拿下他的面甲，却横遭拒绝。那双细长的手指阻止了他，异常冰冷。  
但他绝不压抑欲望。  
麦克雷强硬的拽过与他自己相比略显瘦弱的手臂，用自己力量更大的机械臂强迫青年俯身于下，带着调笑心情地把那人的头拉到自己老二前。  
而麦克雷绝想不到的，青年含住了它。  
物理上讲麦克雷该被冷到打颤，但他只是热得一把拽过青年的头，让自己进入的更深。  
他知道里面的是机械管子，温暖的只是外面的口腔，带着唾液滋润着他，可麦克雷就是想要更多。  
他感觉身下的青年开始哽咽，又一次拿掉面甲的尝试无果。他恶意的进入更深。  
现在是真的冰冷了，但麦克雷的情欲无法冷却。  
青年已经开始啜泣，但事情不会停下。  
那些细微的电线在麦克雷无情的穿刺下奄奄一息，不大的电流缠绵在那一团乱麻的口腔里。  
麦克雷把手伸向源氏的脸，可即使强弩之末，青年仍不许他触碰那面具下的真相。  
于是麦克雷再一次用力，伴随着窸窣的电流声，是全然痛苦又被完全压回的哭泣。  
麦克雷有点心软，但那还未摘下的面甲让他最终只是冷笑。  
他把金属手指伸进青年的下体，没有暗示，挑逗，抚慰，温存。他将一只手整个的塞了进去，没有犹豫的攥成一团，那里的金属都被挤压变形。  
这次的哭喊终于再压不回去，男人的身子弓了起来，无助的大幅度颤抖。  
麦克雷的理智所剩无几。  
他更加用力地攥拳深入，触到那人不多的人的部分，可没有一点点的舒缓更向前开拓，血液混着导线，电流在其中穿行，上面又被侵入，源氏用意志反抗着，却被混着快感的疼痛全然征服。  
他一次次细微的后缩，一次次巨大的颤抖，一声声变形的呼喊，还有那顺着机械腿上流下的血液，都是他灵魂在嘶喊着渴求，在欢迎另一个男人的更加深入的侵犯。祭献哪里是全然无辜的呢？他们只是臣服于自己的欲望。  
面甲最终被拿下了，眼泪已经泛滥的脸上，  
是一双赤红的目。


End file.
